Broken Angel
by PlantNerd92
Summary: What would have happened if Mason hadn't saved Rose from the two dhampir boys who attacked her in the school kitchens when Jesse and Ralf spread rumors about her being a bloodwhore.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So, this is kind of a depressing fic that I was suddenly inspired to write because at the moment I don't have inspiration for the chapter of my other fic I'm working on. Note, I don't own Vamp academy, and the dialogue stuff in italics. That's from the first book. No suing. Anyway, I hope you read and review!**

_While heading out to practice later, I stopped in the dorm's kitchen to grab a granola bar. As I did, I passed a couple of novice guys, Miles and Anthony. Miles whistled when he saw me._

_ "How's it been going, Rose? You getting lonely? Want some company?"_

_ Anthony laughed. "I can't bite you, but I can give you something else you want."_

_ I had to pass through the doorway they stood in to get outside. Glaring, I pushed past, but Miles caught me around the waist, his hand sliding down to my butt._

_ "Get your hands off my ass before I break your face," I told him, jerking away. In doing so, I only bumped into Anthony._

_ "Come on," Anthony said, "I thought you didn't have a problem taking on two guys at the same time."_

Infuriated, I thrashed around, trying to get them to let me go. "So help me, if you both don't get your hands off of me this instant, you _will_ regret the day you were born," I snarled menacingly, making them both laugh as Anthony held onto me even tighter to prevent my escape. "Let go of me!" I snapped, trying, unsuccessfully to kick whichever one of them I could manage, mentally cursing myself for running away now. I was still too lacking in combat training to get away from them. Before I could say anything else or start screaming, Miles clamped his hand over my mouth so tightly that my teeth were cutting into my lips. I whimpered softly in pain as my captors whispered over whom would go first and do what. My blood boiled in my veins and I glowered darkly at Miles as he pulled back and flashed me a disturbing smile. I found myself willing him to be struck down with lightening or something equally lethal with every fiber of my being.

Miles chuckled at my death glare, before daring to put his filthy hands on my body, running them over my curves and whispering degrading, obscene things to me. I snarled and thrashed against Anthony, trying to break from his grasp, kill Miles, and then run to safety, but it was no use. I couldn't move, and I couldn't even scream.

"Ah, Rose. You're just too beautiful for your own good. This is your fault you know," Miles murmured, sinking his teeth into my earlobe. Powerless to stop him, I whimpered fearfully. I heard both males let out a growl of arousal, and as Miles began to rip my clothes from my body, all I could do was cry.

* * *

Finally, _finally_ the pair of monsters let me go and left the room, laughing and jeering disgusting remarks and high-fiving each other as I crawled to the corner and curled into myself protectively. I sat there shaking and rocking back and forth as silent tears rolled down my face. I will never be able to repeat what those pigs had done to me, but I could now ashamedly admit that I was no longer a virgin. That confession sent a jolt through me, and I felt sick. I had never experienced anything so terribly painful in all of my life, and it was worse because of the way it happened.

I jerked to my senses when I heard doors opening and closing somewhere nearby, and I felt a thrill of fear chill me to my very core, thinking that they were coming back to hurt me even more, or that someone else was coming. I couldn't let anyone see me like this; it would just spread around the school and humiliate me even more. I trembled as I pulled on my tattered clothes and slipped through the door to go outside, and scaling the wall up to my room. I hauled myself through the window, and collapsed on the floor. Feelings of being sick and dirty overwhelmed me, and I tried everything I could to banish them. I stripped my clothes and took a shower, but no matter what I did, I just couldn't feel clean. I stood underneath the water even after it ran cold and stayed until my lips turned blue and I started shivering uncontrollably. I stepped out and brushed my teeth furiously at least ten times, but I couldn't get the awful taste out of my mouth. Pulling on a pair of baggy sweats, an old tee shirt, and hoodie over it, I fell on my bed and curled up into a fetal position with my head resting on my knees.

"Rose?" Lissa called, knocking on my door. "Rose, are you in there? Why didn't you come to dinner?" No power on Earth could have made me rise from where I sat on my bed to answer the door. As a result, I felt Lissa decide that maybe I wasn't here after all and leave, even though her concern was still strong over the bond. How would I ever face her again? Or even Dimitri? Right now, I couldn't even face my filthy, defiled self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I am soooooo craving Tiny Spicy Chicken right now, but that requires going to Logan, UT, and I don't want to do that right now. So, I will satisfy myself with Egg Foo Yong... it's actually kind of good, despite how unappealing it looks... xD Anyway, sorry this took so long, and I am SOOOO sorry for not updating in my other fic. My muse is being somewhat difficult for that, but I will try to finish the chapter before I head to work today! REVIEW!**

* * *

**DPOV:**

Rose was late again, as usual. Sighing, I flopped down on the mats we trained on and pulled out the western I was currently reading and cracked it open as I waited for her to show up. I smiled slightly when I thought about my student. Rose was definitely a handful, but she proved to be a dedicated and fast learner. I was always impressed by how she conducted herself during our practices, but her undying selflessness and devotion when it came to Princess Dragomir never ceased to amaze me. The rumors that had been spread around by that idiot Zelkos boy and his friends about Rose letting them drink blood from her infuriated me, especially when I witnessed just how much it affected her.

Before I realized, I finished reading the last page. Looking up, I could see that Rose still wasn't here, and I frowned, checking my watch. Practice should have been over an hour ago, and she never showed up. Honestly, contrary to popular belief, this really wasn't like her. Rushing in late about twenty minutes and shouting apologies as she would rush to complete her stretches was normal, but never failing to show up without some sort of valid explanation. I had a horrible, sinking feeling in my gut that told me that something terrible must have happened, but I brushed it off, knowing that not much could necessarily happen here at the school. If it had, the other Guardians or possibly students would have alerted me to it already.

I decided to go look for her, to check and see if everything was all right, and if it was, chastise her for not coming to practice. She knew the rules; it was foolish of her not to follow them, even if it was just one time. As I walked up to the Novice dorms, I was shocked to find Princess Vasilisa on her way down the stairs with a troubled look on her face. I made my way over to her and bowed.

"Princess," I greeted, obviously catching the poor girl by surprise. "Is everything all right?" I asked; feeling concerned when her frown deepened.

"I'm fine, Guardian Belikov, but have you seen Rose? She wasn't at dinner tonight, and I don't think she's in her room, because she wouldn't answer the door," she explained, suddenly looking horrified. "You don't think she's in some sort of trouble, is she?" she asked, and I shook my head, my own frown intensifying.

"I don't know… she never showed up for practice. It is unlike her," I mused, looking back to her. "Are you sure she wasn't in her room? Couldn't you check on her through the bond?" I asked curiously, and the Princess sighed sadly, shaking her head. My hopes instantly fell.

"No, the bond only works one way. She knows everything I think and feel, but I have no idea what goes on through her head half the time," she explained, and I sighed.

"Princess, I'm sure she's fine. Its curfew now and you need to go back to your dorm. I'll find out where she is and get everything sorted out," I assured her, hoping that I had somehow managed to ease her worries, even if it was only slightly. She was already unstable as it was with someone constantly leaving dead animals for her as some sort of morbid prank. Vasilisa nodded slightly and gave me a small smile, thanking me before she headed off to her dorm. As soon as she was out of sight, I ascended the stairs to the floor her room was on and gently knocked on her door. I listened closely, and was unable to hear anything, yet somehow; I had an uncanny awareness of her presence there. Testing the doorknob revealed that it was locked, and so I sat there for several minutes before banging on the door the second time.

"Roza? I know you're in there! Open the door," I called, using my 'mentor' voice. Still no answer and I sighed, quickly becoming frustrated. "Rose, answer me, or I'll get one of the dorm matrons to let me in instead." When I received no response, I turned to find one of the matrons, but before I could even take one step from the door, it opened slightly, and through the crack I could see Rose staring blankly at me. Immediately, I knew something was off about her. "Rose… is everything all right?" I asked with concern. The way she was acting worried me, but the cold, hollow look in her eyes was what haunted me and sent chills down my spine.

"Everything's fine," she murmured, looking down. I narrowed my eyes at her as I tried to see her more clearly through the cracked door. Her face and neck appeared to be covered with angry, red welts, and her lips seemed to be swollen. However, her wet hair hung in her face and the clothes she was wearing covered her almost completely so it was next to impossible to actually tell.

"Rose, you're lying to me. What's wrong?" I asked her gently. "Is it the rumors again?"

"No. I'm sorry I didn't come to practice. I just don't feel very well, Guardian Belikov. I'll be fine in the morning," she whispered weakly, and I flinched slightly. She _never_ called me that, and it was strange my formal name from her lips.

"Are you sure? Perhaps you should see Dr. Olendzki-," I began, still worried about my young student.

"_No!_" she snapped, startling me by the harshness of her voice as she spoke. Astonished, I looked at her more closely to see her expression change from one of fear and anger to one of remorse and bitterness. This behavior was definitely not normal for Rose. "Please, Guardian Belikov. I just need to sleep it off. I'll be fine in the morning," she murmured again, her voice cracking slightly. I frowned but reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Fine, but if you don't show up for practice tomorrow I will take you to the clinic, regardless of whether you feel sick or not," I warned her, knowing that the embarrassment of having to go to the clinic when there is nothing wrong should be enough of a punishment for her if she was faking. Rose nodded silently in thanks and agreement before she silently closed the door in my face without another word, puzzling me further.

"Goodnight, Roza," I murmured gently before heading back to my room.

**RPOV:**

I felt utterly disgusted with myself when I heard Dimitri say goodnight from the other side of the door. I know, because I was leaning against it and listening for anything he might have said. He shouldn't be so kind to me; I was nothing but a cheap little whore, now, after all. I hate men. I hate them all; they are disgusting pigs that prey on the weaker gender. Of course, I was being irrational with these thoughts out of bitterness and anger; I subconsciously knew that they weren't all bad. Take Dimitri for example: he snapped and beat up his Moroi father for hurting his mother. At the time, however, I wanted nothing to do with anyone of the opposite sex. My thoughts and memories took a destructive turn, and I felt like I was suffocating with all my emotions and the pain that I felt. I guess this is how Lissa felt when she had her meltdowns.

Suddenly, I broke under the pressure and promptly began taking my rage out on the innocent items in my room. In no time, I had my desk turned over, and I threw a lamp across the room and watched as it shattered into a million pieces. Sobbing, I sunk to the floor, landing in a heap as I cried, trying to release my pain. Nothing helped, and it made me even angrier. I looked up briefly and saw a large shard of glass lying next to me and picked it up, looking at it for a long moment before I rolled up my sleeve and held the sharp point to the crook of my arm. From what I knew of it when Lissa cut herself, the smooth blade of the razor slipped easily into the skin of her wrist and wasn't quite as painful as one would think it will be. As I sunk the jagged point of the glass into my flesh and slowly dragged it down the length of my forearm, letting it rip my skin open, I had to conclude that it was an entirely different story. I hissed in pain, but felt a sick sense of relief as this physical pain I was causing myself distracted me from the mental and physical pain I had previously been put through by those revolting animals.

No blood emerged from the wound; I hadn't cut myself hard enough, it was an intentional act. Instead, I drew it out, torturing myself for even longer than Lissa usually did as I brought the glass back up to the top of the scratch, and pulled it down its track, making it go deeper only a little bit at a time. After an hour passed, blood was pouring out of the self-induced gash, releasing some of the pain I felt. Now I understood why Lissa cut herself; but it wasn't healthy, and the sick desire to do it had seized my broken mind, ensnaring me in a trap that I couldn't get out of. The twisted pleasure I had gotten from hurting myself the way I did was completely and entirely _wrong_, but now I wasn't sure if I could stop myself from doing it again. I just hurt so much inside; I needed to let it out. As exhaustion started to seep into my bones and tug at my eyelids, I washed the blood from my arm and bandaged the long slash running along the inside of my forearm before crawling into bed and letting sleep trap me in its enticing clutches. Tomorrow, I would have to face the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Once again, SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I got a new job, and now I'm positively swamped. So, it takes me forever to post. Again, I am sorry. I am not abandoning my fics, but the intervals between posts will be a bit longer now. I don't know if I like this chapter very much, but go ahead and read and review to tell me what you think. Also, I don't own VA. That belongs to Richelle Mead. Enjoy.**

* * *

I awoke the next morning with a loud banging on my door. Reluctantly, I dragged myself out of bed, and changed into some training pants and a baggy sweatshirt and pulling my hair into a ponytail before I walked to the door and opened it. Revealed was a very concerned and somewhat shocked Dimitri with his hand raise about to beat his fist on the door again. The sudden disappearance from the door obviously startled him.

"Roza," he began, but I cut him off, pushing past him and being particularly careful not to let myself come in contact with any part of his body. My whole being revolted at the thought of even brushing up against another member of the male gender, regardless of whether they were innocent or not.

"Sorry Comrade. I overslept. Let's go," I told him, making my way downstairs to the gym before he could say anything else. However, Dimitri would have none of it, and caught up to me quickly and grabbed my arm to prevent my blowing him off so quickly. Unfortunately, it was the arm I had sliced open in my twisted search for relief the night before, and his thumb was pressing right into the gash. I winced slightly when the pain shot through my arm, and I could feel blood start seeping through the bandage. He suddenly let me go when he saw me recoiling from him in disgust, looking at me with an expression of confusion written heavily on his face.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Dimitri asked, and from the tone of his voice I could tell that he was wondering if he had done something to make me angry with him. The truth was; no, he didn't. I just was angry at the world right now. I brushed him off and turned again.

"Nothing's wrong. Can we go practice now?" I answered gruffly. This time, Dimitri didn't touch me, but the commanding tone of his voice made me freeze in my tracks and obey.

"Wait. I still think you should go to the clinic," he told me sternly, and I groaned. He was right, because of the many bruises I had over my body, and the gash on my arm would probably need stitches, but I didn't want anyone else to know the truth of my disgrace.

"I'm fine, Dimitri! I want to go practice! Let's go!" I exclaimed, my voice not at all sweet. Dimitri finally gave up and relented, following me to the gym. The second we got there, I went right to work, completing my warm-up stretches and heading out to the track without Dimitri needing to tell me even once. I'm pretty sure this shocked him, but as far as I was concerned, I wanted to be around him as little as possible. He had the uncanny ability to find out things that I didn't want him to know.

Unfortunately, my plans of avoiding him were foiled when he decided to run with me… no matter though, because as soon as we reached the track, I left him in the dust for the first time ever. I ran and ran, unable to escape the sickening memory of Miles' and Anthony's hands touching me, and hurting me in ways I couldn't even fathom. This resulted in Dimitri having an almost difficult time keeping up with me, despite his long legs and years of training. However, I found myself to be okay with that, because he was a male, and I wanted nothing to do with any males ever again what-so-ever, and so not only did I try to run from the memories of what they did to me, I ran from Dimitri as well. Feeling (and probably looking) like I was trying to escape the very claws of Hell, I became so absorbed in what I was doing, that I didn't realize Dimitri was yelling at me to stop… that is, until I was suddenly tackled from the side and knocked to the ground.

I fought blindly, trying to escape my attacker, kicking, screaming, and hitting wherever I could, until the other body jumped away from me and held me down by my arms. My violent outburst mellowed into a weaker struggle, and strangled sobs erupting from my lips.

"Let me go! Please! Let go of me!" I begged, the frightened tears that flooded my eyes preventing me from seeing my captor. I felt those large, strong hands shake me gently.

"Rose? Roza! It's me!" I heard a vaguely familiar voice shout, before I was pulled against a warm chest and enveloped in a pair of arms that carefully scooped me up from the ground. The smell of a particular aftershave both comforted and sickened me at the same time, but at this point, I was too weak and exhausted to fight. I heard that same deep, soothing voice murmuring something in a foreign language and then telling me he was taking me to the clinic, and at that, I started sobbing all over again.

"No!" I cried out, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. It was no use; he was too strong for me to escape. "I don't want to go to the clinic! I'm fine! Please don't take me there!" I pleaded; my voice desperate and panicked on so many levels. Dimitri continued to murmur in Russian and tell me that I was going to be okay, but I still cried. Cried like a little girl who was suffering but afraid to go to the doctor.

We entered the warmth of a building and I heard bustling as I curled up into myself as tightly as I could, as I was still in Dimitri's arms. My face stayed buried in his shoulder, and I clutched my arms tightly against my front, still desperate to protect myself and my secret. I felt a needle pierce my arm, and soon I entered a blissful state of oblivion as the sedative they had just administered to me ran through my veins.

**DPOV:**

"What do you mean '_raped_'?" I hissed, clutching the back of a chair so hard that it began to splinter beneath my fingertips. Dr. Olendzki just sighed sadly, and showed me the x-rays she had taken of Rose's body.

"On further inspection, I discovered multiple bruises on Rose's body, around her waist, legs, and the lower abdomen as well as on her wrists and arms. Those, along with the gash on her forearm that I stitched up, made me think that she'd gotten into a fight, or fallen, and I was afraid she might have had some broken bones. Instead, I found bruising around the cervix and vaginal canal. Judging from the injuries on the rest of her body and the meltdown she had earlier, sexual assault is the only answer I can give conclusion to," the doctor explained, and it was all I could do not to hunt whoever had dared to lay a finger on my student and rip his throat out. Instead I took a moment to regain my control before I turned to Dr. Olendzki.

"We need to inform the Headmistress… but how do we do that without alerting the whole school to the situation?" I asked her, and she bit her lip.

"Guardian Belikov," she began, and at once I knew that I would not like what she had to say. "The students are already gossiping. We'll have to do the best we can with what we have at the moment," she explained, and I sighed, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples in disappointment. Poor, poor Roza… why did someone so wonderful have to be put through something like this? Who would be vile enough to bring her down to this level? After a moment, I looked up and nodded to the doctor in understanding, before quietly going into Rose's room.

She was no longer sleeping peacefully, but rather staring up at the wall with a blank expression on her face. My heart broke for her when her eyes flicked to me.

"Roza," I began, only to have her turn on her side, facing the wall opposite me.

"Go away," she whispered. I wanted to reach out and wrap her in my arms to comfort her, but I knew that my doing so would only make things worse, and once again I found myself entertaining thoughts of murder to the monster that did this to my Roza… And then I mentally slapped myself. Rose wasn't mine, and I needed to stop thinking about her like she was. Rose was my student and my friend, and I was her mentor… and seven years older than her, as well as a guardian. There was no way for us to be together, and I'm positive she would run the opposite direction if she knew about the internal struggle I had that always was concerning her.

"Rose, please… I need you to tell me who did this to you," I said quietly. "Tell me who hurt you," I urged her gently.

"No," she said, her voice cold and hard, shutting me down instantly. I wanted to reach her, but she continued to push me away.

"Rose, he just can't walk away from this unpunished. If you don't help us catch him, he'll do the same to someone else," I told her, feeling guilty for playing on that beautifully selfless part of her personality.

"It's not a 'he', it's a '_they_'!" she barked, turning to glare at me, before her face crumpled and she turned away from me again just as I saw the tears begin to leak from her eyes. At first, I was a little shocked, then angry, and then sympathetic, and I sat at the foot of her bed, staring ahead at the wall in disbelief. So it was more than one? My rage threatened to take me over, but I refrained, not wanting to scare Rose.

"Damn it to Hell!" I hissed, putting my head in my hands for a moment, before sitting back up and gently patting Rose's blanket-covered foot. "Oh Roza…," I sighed. "Please… please tell me who did this? I won't let them get away with hurting you!" I begged her. I sat and watched in horrified awe as the tears came harder. In the time that I've known her, Rose Hathaway never cries. This, once again, made me want to find her attackers and destroy them in every way possible.

"I… I can't tell you," she whispered brokenly. I suppose that I'd have to wait on the destruction part. "Please Dimitri… just… leave me alone," Rose implored me, and I couldn't deny her anything. I left the room quietly plotting her vengeance. If she was too afraid to tell me, then I would find out for her. Lord, the things that woman did to me!


	4. Author's Note: An Apology

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! First off, I am so so so so so so SO sorry for taking so long to finish this. I just finished my first semester of college and it all but kicked my butt. I'm out for a week, but I've got a lot of work to do, and to add on top of that, I'm moving up to live on campus. Given the circumstances, I haven't really had a chance to be thinking in VA form, but I promise, I'll try and get WOTG finished this year, even if I have to pick it up again in three months. BA might take me a lot longer to get to, because it's just barely started there, but I'll get to it.**

**Again, I apologize for taking so long. I'll try to have a chapter for you soon, but right now, I need to go out and bundle some firewood. Thank you for being such loyal readers!**

**~ Nancy  
**


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello, All!

I'm sorry I've neglected these stories. I've been pretty bogged down with stuff, and haven't had much inspiration to write. The semester just started and I'm pretty busy, but my creativity has slowly returned, and I could possibly start writing this again someday. Don't worry about it too much!

Love,

Nancy


End file.
